Vermelho em Verde
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: A questão era torcer contra ou a favor da Grifinória? Fic para o Projeto Rootless Tree do 6V.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Vermelho em Verde  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **K  
**Sumário: **A questão era torcer contra ou a favor da Grifinória?

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**VERMELHO EM VERDE  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

A torcida estava gritando a todo o vapor, parecia que iriam morrer se não gritassem, era como se a cada grito fazia com que as chances da Grifinória conseguir pegar o pomo de ouro aumentassem.

Hermione conseguia compreender totalmente o motivo para tanta euforia, Grifinória estava empatada com a Sonserina, perder seria algo horrível, a Grifinória havia lutado tanto para isso, sabia que nem Ron e nem Harry deixariam tal coisa acontecer.

Contudo, o pior era outra coisa.

Pior do que a Grifinória estar empatada com a Sonserina era o fato que a Grifinória tinha uma pequena menina que estava confusa sobre para quem torcer.

Hermione podia ter certeza que Draco só tinha a beijado há cinco semanas apenas porque, naquela mesma data, aconteceria um jogo entre Sonserina e Grifinória.

O ótimo dessa história era que a Grifinória havia ganhado de cem pontos naquele jogo.

Talvez ter beijado Draco Malfoy não tivesse sido tão ruim assim, mas era claro que Hermione nem pensava nisso, seu subconsciente que havia formulado tal absurdo.

Bom, apenas três semanas depois daquele primeiro jogo, haveria outro jogo, Seria agora Sonserina contra Corvinal.

Hermione nem pretendia ir ao jogo, não teria que torcer absurdamente pelos seus amigos, então decidiu que passaria seu dia na biblioteca, nada como um bom livro para poder entretê-la.

Não viu quando certo _Sonserino,_ que iria jogar naquela mesma tarde, entrou na biblioteca. Hermione não reparou também que a biblioteca estava vazia, nem madame Prince estava lá, e é claro Hermione não viu quando esse _Sonserino_ jogou o livro que ela estava lendo para longe, para que ele pudesse chegar aos seus lábios sem muitas preocupações.

Não queria, de fato, ver quando aquele momento tão contraditório acabaria, mas acabou com Malfoy falando uma frase que ficou pairando na cabeça da morena.

"Espero que hoje esse dê sorte", ele saiu sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Corvinal ganhou o jogo, Hermione só soube disso porque ela mesma havia ido ver o jogo.

Depois de duas semanas após aquele jogo, estava tento outro. Grifinória contra Sonserina, hoje.

Hermione estava, para variar, na biblioteca. Não o esperava, mas não ficou surpresa quando ele apareceu, foi até ela, parou em sua frente e, com seu tom mais indignado, começou a falar.

"Granger, pelo amor de Merlin, será que você não pode passar um pouco da sorte que você tem nos estudos para mim, durante um mísero jogo de Quadribol?" ele não esperou por um sim ou por um não, simplesmente a beijou, beijou com desejo, sua língua explorando cada canto da boca de Hermione, como se quisesse "sugar" toda suposta sorte que ela possuía.

Ele finalizou o beijo, sem o consentimento dela, olhou-a e lhe lançou seu sorriso cínico.

Agora aqui estava Hermione, praticamente berrando para que a _Grifinória _ganhasse. Ela não queria pensar no que ela estava _pensando_, mas se Draco a beijava sempre quando o time dele perdia, agora talvez não fosse diferente. Porém, se a Sonserina ganhasse, Draco jamais a beijaria de novo, certo? E isso era o que ela queria, não era?

Ela se sentia um pontinho verde no meio de uma imensidão vermelha.

Ron bloqueou a bola.

Harry fez um mergulho perfeito em direção ao pomo.

Grifinória ganhou.

Na tarde desse mesmo dia, Hermione estava na biblioteca. Draco puxou a cadeira e se sentou na frente dela, tinha um sorriso de desdém em seu rosto.

"Você é tão egoísta. Nem ao menos quer dividir sua maldita sorte nos estudos comigo no Quadribol?"

Hermione riu, olhou para Draco e disse com uma voz casual.

"Malfoy, eu me esforço nos estudos. Todas minhas notas são fruto do meu trabalho duro e persistência"

Malfoy ficou olhando para ela durante um tempo, levantou-se e lhe lançou um riso cheio de presunção.

"Daqui a quatro semanas tem um jogo da Sonserina" disse começando a andar em direção à saída. "Te vejo amanhã"

"Como assim?" perguntou confusa.

"Tenho treino." disse sem se virar "Sorte também é bem vinda nos treinos" e saiu da biblioteca.

_Certo, do jeito que Draco jogava, jamais poderia ganhar de Harry. Talvez ele irá precisar de muita sorte._

Hermione bateu o livro em sua cabeça após formular esse pensamento.

**

* * *

Review**


End file.
